1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of decorative light storage compartments in general, and in particular to a storage compartment for decorative lights that also functions as a gutter guard.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,128,863; 5,404,279; 5,510,966; 5,594,628, and 5,813,751, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse storage compartments for decorative lights that are fixedly secured to the exterior of a home.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical decorative light storage compartment that also serves the dual function of a gutter guard that prevents debris from accumulating in rain gutters.
As anyone who has installed the prior art constructions is all too well aware, they work fine as designed; however, they do not provide any additional benefit for the homeowner other than fulfilling their originally intended purpose and function.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among homeowners for a new and improved permanently installed decorative light storage compartment that will also function as a gutter guard given the normal installation of the other light storage compartments at or near the roof line of a home, and the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the combined device that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general, a gutter guard unit and a storage compartment unit. Each of these units in the preferred embodiment are formed integrally with one another and have at least one co-extensive portion or surface.
The gutter guard unit comprises a generally flat elongated gutter guard member having one tapered end that is adapted to be secured to roof surfaces either by virtue of conventional fasteners or by having the tapered edge wedged under a row of roof shingles.
In addition, the gutter guard member has an intermediate portion that is provided with a plurality of elongated drainage slots that permit water to drain into a rain gutter while preventing debris from being deposited within the rain gutter, and a second distal end that overlies the outer edge of the rain gutter and constitutes the roof panel of the storage compartment unit.
The storage compartment unit comprises in general, a storage compartment member having a rear wall panel and a floor panel that are suspended from the distal end of the gutter guard member and a closure panel that is pivotally connected to the outer edge of the gutter guard member to form an enclosure for a string of decorative lights. The front end of the floor panel rests on and is releasably engaged with the outer lip of the rain gutter.
Furthermore, the storage compartment member is further provided with a unique latching arrangement that is operatively associated with both the floor panel and the closure panel. The closure panel may be disposed in a completely closed mode to conceal and protect the string of decorative lights or disposed in a partially open mode to reveal the decorative lights while still protecting the lights from inclement weather and preventing the entrance of debris into the interior of the enclosure.